


קצרצר 1

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ואני בכלל לא מסלישה הידלסוורת'</p>
            </blockquote>





	קצרצר 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldilocks31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/gifts).



"אתה לא יכול לעשות דברים כאלו״ נזף כריס בעדינות. הוא לא באמת היה מסוגל לנזוף בטום.

״הממ?״ התמם טום. ראשו היה מונח בחיקו של כריס, שערו רך בצורה לא הגיונית מתחת לאצבעותיו.

(תתמקד, המסוורת׳. תתמקד. אל תחשוב על החמימות הזו בדמך בכל פעם שהעינים הירקרקות האלה מביטות בך.)

״בטח שלא אחרי שגרמת לי להגיד בכל מקום את השטות הדבילית הזו על זה שאתה ההמסוורת׳ הרביעי. ואל תכחיש עכשיו שזה היה הרעיון שלך. לי לא היה אכפת שכל העולם ידע.״

טום התמתח כמו חתול עצלן. כריס איבד שוב את קו המחשבה לרגע. על מה הם דברו?

״הכל טוב ויפה״ אמר טום בשלווה, אחרי שסידר מחדש את גפיו הארוכים על הספה והמח של כריס חזר לקבל קצת חמצן. ״אבל אתה לא יכול לצפות לתוצאה אחרת כשאתה אוסף את השיער ומשאיר את הצוואר שלך חשוף ככה שכולם יראו אותו. זה מגונה. ואני רק בן אדם.״

 


End file.
